The Functional Genomics and Proteomics (FG&P) Core Abstract The Functional Genomics and Proteomics (FG&P) Core supports research that increases our understanding of how biological function (e.g., vision) arises from the information encoded in an organism's genome. The Core provides support for the design, execution, and analysis of molecular, biochemical, proteomic, and phenotypic experiments in six sections (DNA/RNA services, protein/small molecule analysis, cell culture, ocular/vision structural and functional analysis, rodent ocular microsurgery, and mouse colony services). This support comes largely via the expertise and services of Core personnel, their training of individuals from laboratories of the Atlanta Vision Research Community (AVRC), and the availability of equipment, supplies, and other Core- dedicated resources. The FG&P Core provides this support for AVRC investigators who are NEI R01-funded but who cannot justify such services or equipment independently in a single R01-funded project or who are not experts in FG&P techniques. By removing ?barriers of entry? that are caused by lack of experience with or lack of access to specialized approaches and equipment, the FG&P Core helps these investigators increase the impact of their research. The goals of the FG&P Core are: 1. Provide equipment, supplies, technical assistance, and scientific advice to aid NEI-funded Core faculty in applying molecular, biochemical, and vision function approaches to their research. 2. Particularly aid faculty who are not experts in these areas. By removing experience ?barriers of entry,? the FG&P Core helps these investigators increase the impact of their research. 3. Train individuals from NEI-funded AVRC laboratories in approaches and equipment use that are specific to research fields covered by the FG&P Core. 4. Oversee maintenance of FG&P Core equipment.